


Will I Go To Heaven?

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: SPN/TVD [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Dead Katherine Pierce, Dying Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, In the Veil, Love Poems, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending, Season Finale, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linked to Katherine's life, yours is coming to an end; and you just hope your going to a better place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I Go To Heaven?

(DamonSalvatorexDying!Witch!Reader)

Everyone was gathered around you: your bestfriend, Elena, sitting on your left on your bed; your boyfriend, Damon, laying with you on your right side. The rest of the gang: Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, and Elena's boyfriend Stefan all sat at the foot of your bed. They all had tears in their eyes as you lay weakly in your bed in Damon's arms.

In short, you were dying. You had been captured by Nadia about two weeks ago, she was using you as leverage, and she had forced you to link your life to her mother's: Katherine. So when Elena shoved the Cure down Katherine's throat, and it began to take a toll on her, it took a toll on you. You had been rescued a week ago, and already you (h/c) hair was losing it's color. It also didn't help that Katherine fell down the stairs, worsening yours and hers health.

You had tried unlinking your life from the dying Petrova but to no avail. You were too weak; Bonnie couldn't do it because she was no longer a witch; and Liv&Luke couldn't break the spell since it was cast by another witch. All in all, there was no hope you would survive; though Katherine had already died a day ago.

Currently, you were all reminiscing your fun times together. Like when you first met Elena when you tried to get at her; you were bisexual after all. Or when you accidentally tripped Caroline in Chemistry and continued to apologize to her every chance you got the week after. You remembered when you cast your first piece of magic, and Bonnie had tracked you down, bringing you in on the secret of the Salvatore's and the others. Jeremy and Matt reminded you about the time when you were actually able to beat them in a video game (without cheating). Tyler reminded you when you had cast a spell to make him think he was a girl after he touched your ass when he was drunk. You remembered when you had accidentally read one of Stefan's diaries, having found it in their library and thought it to be a handwritten story.

You chuckled lowly as you reminisced the time you tripped while cheerleading in the half-time show of a school football game once.

"Even on my death bed I'm having good times with you guys," you said after a moment of comfortable silence.

You realized your mistake in saying that as all their faces turned sad again.

"You were always a happy person," Elena said softly, pushing a piece of stray gray hair behind your ear.

Your hair was now a mass of gray with (h/c) streaks in it. It was the only sign besides your weakness that you were dying. Since you weren't as old as Katherine, your skin didn't age.

"Even after everything I've gone through," you mumbled, remembering the death of your parents and older brother.

"It's what you went through that got you here," Stefan said softly, coming behind Elena and taking your hand. He had taken the role of older brother when you first met them all.

"He's right," Matt said. "If it weren't for all that, you wouldn't have had all those fun times with us."

Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline nodded in agreement, smiling softly.

You smiled softly, but it was interrupted as you went into a coughing fit, blood splattering into the palm of your hand. Everyone who could smell it grimaced, as Jeremy and Bonnie cringed at the sight of it.

You took a deep breath. 'Its almost time,' you thought.

"Guys, can I some time with her?" Damon asked softly, his thumb stroking the back of your right hand.

Every nodded and wordlessly stood. "Wait," you said. "Elena?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning back to you.

You motioned to her to come close. When close enough you quickly pecked her lips. You smirked weakly. "At least I got to do that before I died."

She chuckled and kissed your forehead before walking out with the others, tears that you didn't see falling from their eyes.

Once the door closed, you turned to see a teary-eyed Damon looking back at you.

"What up?" you asked as cheerily as you could.

His brows furrowed. "You don't have to pretend with me, (Y/n)," he said softly.

The smile you had slowly diminished, and your brows furrowed too as tears filled your eyes and you bit your lip. "Damon?" you whispered, voice breaking.

"Yeah?" he chokes out, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm scared." Your lip began to tremble as you looked into his icy blue eyes.

"Sssh," he soothed, turning you to cuddle into his chest and rubbing your back. "Don't be scared, Babydoll. Don't be scared." His lip trembled as well as he pressed a shaky kiss to your hairline.

"R-remember when w-we met?" you whispered, tears rolling down your cheeks.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I tired to kill you."

You smiled as best you could through the tears. "But then you fell in love with me."

"And I don't regret it at all," he said immediately.

You smiled again. "I love you, Damon," you breathed.

"I love you, too, (Y/n). And I always will, I promise." He lifted your chin up and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips.

You buried your face in his neck after that, Damon relishing the feel of your breath against his skin.

Suddenly, you began to breath shakily. "Damon," you breathed into him.

"Hold on a little longer, Baby," Damon begged, tears flowing freely as he clutched you tight. "Just hold on for me, please."

He watched as the last streaks of (h/c) in your hair turned gray and the shaky breathing abruptly stopped. Your lungs quit on you and your heart stopped pumping blood through your veins.

"(Y/n)?" Damon whispered, looking down to your still, peaceful face.

You had died. Damon could no longer hear the beautiful sound of your heart beating.

He began sobbing uncontrollably, holding your limp body close to his chest, his face buried in your gray hair. He kept whispering your name, telling you how much he loved you as he repeatedly kissed your hairline.

Damon had lost his true love. The women he planned to marry; planned to make immortal and keep at his side for the rest of eternity. He lost the only light in his life that fought against the darkness.

 

»

 

You were suddenly in the living room, standing before the fire, facing it.

"(Y/n)?" Bonnie choked out as she saw you appear from her place on the couch.

The others ears perked up at the sound of your name. Bonnie looked to Elena, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No," Elena whispered. "No!" Stefan held her as she began to sobbed, letting tears of his own flow, too. The others, except Bonnie, placed their heads in their hands and began to cry. If they listened heard enough, they could hear Damon sobbing upstairs.

You had turned around and saw as everyone began to cry, Bonnie looking to you as her lip quivered. "Damon!" she called.

You head snapped to the bottom of the stairs as Damon flashed downstairs. He walked over to Bonnie as she pointed towards you.

He looked over at your general direction, trying hard to get a glimpse of you. He walked over to the fireplace, standing just to the side of you.

You noticed an empty glass on the mantel and wrapped your hand around it. You looked to Bonnie.

Understanding, she said, "The glass. Damon, she's holding the glass."

Damon looked to the glass and wrapped his hand around it, his fingers going through yours. His other hand clutched the mantle tight as he began to cry again, sobs racking his body.

"I love you, Damon," you said aloud. "And I always will."

She repeated your words to him, just as you were suddenly standing before her. You smiled softly and told her something, them placed a hand on her cheek.

 

*DAMON's POV*

 

He heard Bonnie's sudden cry of agony and rushed to her, taking her hands in his.

"No," he sobbed. "No, tell me she's not gone, Bonnie! Tell me!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried, as the pain stopped. "She's gone! She's gone."

Damon dropped to the floor, his head in his hands. His sobs sent tremors throughout his entire body as he screamed the name of his beloved.

"(Y/N)!!!!"

 

»

 

Its been two days since (Y/n)'s mournful death, and Damon didn't know what to do with himself. He refused to leave his and her room, and refused to let anyone in. Her body still lay there, in the center of his once-shared bed. He had changed her into her favorite sundress, the one she had known he loved.

He wouldn't let anyone come near her body; he couldn't bare to part with her, even if she had already died.

A knock at the door jolted him from his memory daydream. He flashed over and opened it, their stood a sad Bonnie.

"What do you want Bonnie?" he asked, looking to the ground.

"Can I come in? I need to tell you something."

He grimaced but moved to the side, letting her pass. He closed the door behind her and she walked over to (Y/n).

She gently touched her cold lifeless hand, her thumb stroking the back of it. "She told me something before she passed over," she said softly.

"What did she say," Damon asked, suddenly desperate.

She sighed and let go of (Y/n)'s hand. "I can't remember it right, but it went something like: 'Abito bianco nel fuoco, Compiere desiderio del mio cuore, Con il nostro ultimo bacio dolce, Compiere il mio desiderio di morire?' " Bonnie recited.

Damon felt his heart constrict. It was a poem, one (Y/n) had written when they began dating. She had written it in Italian because she had known that was his heritage.

"What does it mean, Damon," Bonnie asked cautiously.

A faint smile graced Damon's lips. "It's a poem," he said softly, sitting on the bed and taking (Y/n)'s hand. " 'White dress in the fire, Fulfill my heart's desire, With our last gentle kiss, Fulfill my dying wish'," he recited, a tear rolled down his cheek as he kissed your cold dead hand. "It's time to let go."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~Extended Ending~~~~~~

 

NORMAL POV

 

You had seen your cremation; your body in a white dress. You had seen them bury your ashes under your favorite oak tree behind the Salvatore Boarding house. You had seen the Travelers take Tyler away from the gang. You had met up with Stefan when Julian killed him. You had heard of the destruction that was to come to the veil you were trapped in. You had seen as they planned the return of everyone (including you) through the anchor. And now, you've met up with Elena, after she and Damon caused that explosion at the Mystic Grill.

"Where's Damon?" you asked after you hugged.

She suddenly remembered him and looked around. "I- I don't know. He wasn't wearing a seat belt so he went flying out the car-"

"Okay, you two go. I'll find him." you turned around about to run into the destroyed grill.

"(Y/n)!" Stefan called, and you turned around. "Hurry."

You nodded as they held hands and ran off towards the old cemetery.

You ran into the grill, desperate to find your beloved.

 

»

 

You had found Damon and after a heartfelt reunification, you were now running through the woods. Once you spotted Bonnie you quickly ran over.

"Hurry! Touch me so you can pass through!"

You two quickly placed your hands on her shoulders, shutting your eyes, waiting for something to happen. When you felt no different, you peeked open an eye.

Damon and you looked to Bonnie confused.

"No, No! NO!" she yelled.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" you asked, though you felt you already knew the answer.

"You're too late," she whispered.

You closed your eyes in anguish, feeling Damon suddenly embrace you.

"How much longer does the veil have, Bonnie?" Damon asked as you gripped to the back of the leather jacket he died in.

"Not much longer," she whispered as a strong gust of wind began to shake the veil.

You all suddenly heard Jeremy's voice, desperately calling for Bonnie. She ran towards him, leaving you and Damon alone.

"Damon?" you asked, holding back your sobs.

"Yeah, Baby?" he asked, not wanting to let an inch of space exist between you because he just got you back.

"What happens after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Do we go to Heaven... Or hell?"

Damon held you tighter. "Heaven," he answered immediately, "You're going to Heaven, (Y/n)."

You looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "And you're coming with me," she whispered.

He smiled and nodded as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white.

 

JEREMY's POV

 

Jeremy watched as Bonnie slowly disappeared from his embrace until he no longer held anything.

He fell to his knees, crying his heart out like Damon once did over (Y/n).

The others had flashed to his side at the sound of his anguish. See him, crying like that, they knew.

The veil was gone. Bonnie was gone. Damon and (Y/n) were gone.

And who knew if they were ever coming back.


End file.
